The Little Fox
by Trackster
Summary: In this adorable one-shot story, while Optimus Primal and the Maximals are trying to take an afternoon nap in the sun, their feisty little red fox friend will just not let them. When the little red fox attempts to get them to play with her, she finds herself facing the great Maximal leader himself. Warning. Tickling and cuteness-overload. Pack your toothbrush, ahahaha!


Please note that I do not own Transformers, their products, characters, brands, etc. All credit for Transformers goes to the Hasbro team. However, I am the owner to my brand newly-introduced little red fox cub, Foxy.

* * *

Hello everyone. What can I say? It's really wonderful to be back. It must have been a few years since I last wrote and uploaded a story. Returning to my old hobby of writing fan fiction is something I've had on my mind for a very long time, but only now have finally regained some of my motivation, inspiration and interest. In recent times, I decided to give it a shot at writing my very first one-shot story, taking place completely in the world of "Beast Wars." I actually want to write my first official story of "Beast Wars" with my own, original character in it. However, I decided to write this one-shot to see how well it is received first.

This story is inspired by one of my favourite endings to the classic "Beast Wars" show. The episode is called "Dark Designs" and you can see it on Youtube. Fast forward 19 minutes and 50 seconds into the video to the part after the Maximals have finished rescuing Rhinox from the predacons and they're all basking in the sun.

Anyway, enjoy my new story.

* * *

**The Little Fox. **

It was a warm, pleasant evening on prehistoric earth. The sun was shining and the sky was lovely and blue. Not too far away from the crashed shuttle belonging to that of the heroic Maximals, a small, fluffy animal scurried along the ground with it's nose bowed low to the floor. It was a young, female red fox cub…a vixen, in fact. She had a long, very thick, bushy tail with the colours of black and white on the tip. She had black, pointy ears, black paws and even blacks rings around her eyes, resembling that of Cheetor.

At present, the little red fox cub was exploring her new environment and surroundings. She had not lived in the area for very long and, being a young fox cub, her curiosity was at it's highest peak. Suddenly, she spotted a beautiful butterfly and gave out cute little cub-like squeaks and squeals of playfulness as she joyfully chased after it, attempting to catch it, but with absolutely no intention of harming the creature, of course. She just wanted to play. She carried on chasing the butterfly until she began to hear the faint sound of voices and laughter coming into earshot. Abandoning her chase of the butterfly, she crouched down low onto the ground and began to stalk her way through the undergrowth of the tall grass towards the sound of the voices.

Soon, she arrived at the top of a very small hill, sloping down into what appeared to be a grassy meadow with beautiful flowers and trees growing healthily. Also, down in the small meadow, were the Maximals, Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap and Dinobot, all resting and basking in the sunshine. Cheetor lay along the branch of a tall tree. His beast mode was that of a cheetah. Optimus Primal was the leader of the Maximals and his beast mode was that of a silverback gorilla. Rhinox's beast mode was a rhino. Rattrap's beast mode was a rat and Dinobot's beast mode was that of a velociraptor. Dinobot was a former-predicon, but had since joined the maximals soon after crash-landing on prehistoric earth following their fight with the predicon war ship.

Positioning herself with the greatest of silence and stealth, the little fox cub stalked the unsuspecting Cheetor in the tree below. She prepared herself….took a GIANT leap in the air…fell through the air silently towards the dozing Cheetor….and…

"GOTCHA," she cried out, landing right onto Cheetor's back.

"Aaaaaagghh!" Cheetor screamed in sudden shock, startling everyone else awake in alarm.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" cried out Rattrap, still half-asleep. "What happened?"

Suddenly, the little female red fox cub began to laugh heartily, holding tightly onto Cheetor's back for support and balance. Cheetor looked behind him to see who it was…not that he really needed to. He recognized that young laughter far too well.

"Foxy!" Exclaimed Cheetor!

"Foxy?" said, Optimus, realizing who it was while panting heavily from shock. "Foxy! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T sneak up on us like that. If we had mistaken you for a predicon, we could have seriously harmed you…or worse!"

"Nah," giggled the very mischievous little fox," if that's the fastest you guys can react to sneak attacks, I'll always outfox you."

"Hey! I'm a cheetah," blurted Cheetor, "I could have reacted a lot faster, if I'd wanted to. You…you just caught me by surprise, is all. You just got lucky."

Foxy simply giggled.

"You won't find it so funny when I'm through with you, you little…" growled an angry Dinobot, stomping towards her.

Optimus stood up quickly.

"Stand down Dinobot…NOW!" Ordered Optimus, preventing him from getting any closer. "I understand her sneak attacks can be rather…alarming sometimes…enough to give us spark attacks at least."

Foxy and Cheetor both giggled upon hearing this.

"However," Optimus continued, "she is young. She has a lot to learn about the responsibilities and dangers of life. And besides, perhaps her sneak attacks may serve as a reminder to all of us that we must always be on our guard…including you, Dinobot."

Staring daggers into Optimus' optics for a few challenging moments, Dinobot growled in frustration and backed off to rest nearby…muttering to himself.

"And, as for you," said Optimus, looking up at Foxy, "just…please, stop giving us all spark attacks."

"Yeah," agreed Rhinox. "I'm really getting too old for stuff like this."

"Aww, you're not old, Rhinox," replied Foxy, cheerfully. "You're just…kinda….outdated."

Everyone, including Rhinox laughed at this and Optimus rested himself back down on the meadow floor. Then, feeling mischievous, Foxy began to tug gently on Cheetor's fur.

"Come on, Cheetor. Let's go play," she pleaded, hopefully. "Please."

"Aww, no. Come on, kid," Cheetor groaned, resting his head on his paws, "I'm all tuckered out from our last battle with the predicons. Go and play on your own."

"But, Cheetor…"

"No," he protested. "Just…go and chase some butterflies or something."

But, Foxy absolutely refused to give up. Determined to get him to get up and play with her, she climbed up his body towards his ears and began to nip and tug on them gently with her teeth.

"He-hey! Let go," he chuckled, playfully, but carefully, swatting the young fox cub away.

As the little red fox cub clambered all over his body, Cheetor began to giggle and squirm non-stop.

"Hee hee hee! Hey! Quit moving around. Your claws are tickling me," Cheetor giggled, struggling to maintain his balance on the tree branch.

"You're ticklish?" she giggled, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, no. NO!" Cheetor cried out. "Optimus, help me!"

But, it was too late for poor Cheetor. With an excited squeal of laughter, the little red fox cub began to clamber all over Cheetor, tickling the big cat.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Stop it. Aha ha ha! Please, Foxy…stop it," Cheetor laughed and squirmed around crazily, trying desperately to maintain his balance as the little red fox cub wiggled her small claws into his sides. "I hate being tickled. I can't stand it - aha ha ha! Stop tickling me, please! Aha ha ha ha ha! Guys, help!"

Optimus Primal and the rest of the maximals all laughed together, watching in amusement at the adorable site as the two youngest members of the group played and laughed together. Cheetor laughed even harder when Foxy quickly clambered up to his face and gave him a few affectionate licks on the cheek before nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck, tickling him more.

"Hey! You quit that! I said sto…whoa!"

Cheetor had been squirming and laughing so hard that he finally lost his balance and slipped off the side of the branch. He tried to dig his claws into the branch to prevent his fall, but he didn't manage to in time. Both Cheetor and the very mischievous young fox went tumbling to the ground, rolling around a few times before coming to a stop.

Cheetor continued to laugh and squirm around on his back as Foxy just giggled happily along with Cheetor as she continued to tickle the big cat.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Aww, please, big bot," Cheetor laughed, as the little red fox nuzzled and clawed at his furry belly, "tell her to stop ticking me, aha ha ha! I can't take it anymore!"

"Aha ha ha ha! Would you believe it, Rhinox?" Rattrap laughed, watching the adorable site, "a cheetah outfoxed by a little fox, aha ha ha!"

"It certainly isn't going to help his ego some," Rhinox simply chuckled.

"This is such foolishness," growled Dinobot, stomping over towards them, as the fox and cheetah continued to play together. "Do you all think the predicons are busy wasting their time with such silly games and basking in the sun? We should be back in the base devising battle strategies and looking out for predicon attack."

"Oh, relax, Dinobot," responded Optimus Primal, "if there are any dangers lurking around, Sentinel will inform us. For now, we all need some time to rest up, including you."

"Yeah, chopper face," agreed Rattrap." Just, lighten up, will ya?! The kids are just playing."

"Playing will never win us this war, vermin," he snapped in Rattrap's face.

"Leave me alone…aha ha ha ha haaa!" Cheetor howled with laughter in the background, putting an end to Dinobot and Rattrap's potential next feud.

By this point, everyone was just laughing and having so much fun at the ridiculousness of the situation. Dinobot, seeing everyone clearly enjoying themselves, chose to take no part in the fun and games, yet decided to stand nearby and watch the events that unfolded. Optimus Primal, finally deciding it was time to step in, got to his feet and walked over towards Cheetor. Reaching down, the silverback gorilla picked up the young fox cub in his hands.

"Hey!" Foxy exclaimed in surprise.

Immediately, Cheetor got to his feet and taking off in a run, took a massive leap back up into the tree to safety.

"Optimus, put me down," she grunted, struggling within his grip. "Lemme go."

"I think Cheetor's had enough belly rubs for now, Kiddo," said Optimus, chuckling as he lay himself back down on the ground on his back, putting the young fox cub down onto the ground beside him.

"Tell me about it," agreed Cheetor, resting his head on his paws. But, he was smiling.

"Well then, YOU play with me," said a very hopeful Foxy to the silverback gorilla, placing her paws on the side of Optimus' belly.

"Oh-ho, no," smiled Optimus crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm tired from our battle with the predicons and I want to take a nap."

"Aww, come on, big guy. Please?"

"No," Optimus chuckled, gently pushing foxy away with his big, powerful hand.

But, the mischievous little fox just absolutely refused to give up.

"Hey, Optimus. Are you ticklish too?" She giggled, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"No, of course, I'm not ticklish," Optimus blurted out, suddenly feeling embarrassed, as the little red fox had just asked this question straight out, right in front of his fellow-Maximals.

"Ha ha ha! Now, THAT, I would just LOVE to see," laughed Cheetor.

"Cheetor!" exclaimed Optimus, causing everyone to laugh even more.

Suddenly, without any warning and while Optimus was distracted, the cute little red fox pounced upon the furry belly of the silverback gorilla. Before Optimus had any chance to realize what was happening, he burst into uncontrollable laughter and began to wriggle and squirm like crazy as the little fox playfully clawed and nuzzled away at his belly.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO…aha ha ha ha ha! Foxy," Optimus struggled to talk through his laughter, "Stop it! You stop it right now, you little…aha ha ha ha ha!"

"Have you got tickly feet too?" the little red fox giggled mischievously.

Before Optimus could respond, Foxy leaped from his belly. Pouncing onto one of his ankles, the big, silverback gorilla was thrown into another round of laughter and squirming as Foxy's paws began to scratch and claw at the bare sole of his foot.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Okay - aha ha ha - okay," Optimus laughed, while trying to shake the determined young fox from his foot without any success, "You win. I admit it, aha ha ha! Yes, I'm ticklish. I confess. Now, please…I…I really can't stand it."

"Mmm….no," Foxy simply giggled.

Taking a giant leap once more, the little fox pounced right back on top of the silverback gorilla's belly and began to scurry all over him, nuzzling and tickling him in his neck, underarms, belly and even back to his feet again. The fox was so hyperactive and fast, poor Optimus didn't stand a chance. The big, silverback gorilla rolled around on the ground laughing and kicking his legs all around as the little red fox cub rolled around with him, clinging on top of his belly and tickling him with her tiny claws and playful nuzzling.

"Aha ha ha! Foxy, stop - aha ha ha - stop! You're torturing me, aha ha ha! Rhinox, aha ha ha ha ha! Help me," Optimus cried out through his laughter.

Rhinox simply chuckled and remained where he lay. "Oh, no," he said, smiling, "I'm thick-skinned, but I'm not THAT thick-skinned."

"Rattrap, aha ha ha, Dinobot. Cheetor!" Optimus could only laugh, helplessly.

The Maximals just could not contain their laughter as they watched their poor, helpless leader completely overpowered and defeated by a small, red fox cub tickling him.

"Oh, man! This is comedy gold," Rattrap laughed, "where's the popcorn when you need it?"

Standing nearby in the shade of the trees and out of eye-shot of the his fellow-Maximals, Dinobot chuckled in amusement and had a very rare, but sincere smile on his face as he watched the adorable sight.

"Apparently, all it takes to defeat the great Optimus Primal is a small fox cub tickling his tummy," he chuckled quietly to himself. "Oh, yes. We'll win the war against Megatron and the predicon forces for sure, heh heh heh!"

Finally, unable to handle the torture any longer, the great, big, silverback gorilla successfully managed to grab Foxy in his hands. The little red fox cub giggled playfully as Optimus threw his arms around her, holding her tightly, but gently in a great, big, bear-hug against his chest with her back facing him. This time, it was the little red fox cub that was thrown into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, wriggling and squirming around within Optimus' embracing arms as the gorilla began to poke and wiggle his fingertips into her small furry belly and sides.

"Hey, aha ha ha! Don't do that," the little cub laughed, "don't do that. I'm ticklish! Hee hee hee! Please, stop it, Optimus!"

The little fox cub tried desperately to pull herself free, but the gorilla was just far too powerful for her.

"You can't escape," Optimus said, grinning.

"Aha ha ha! Yes, I can," giggled the very defiant fox cub, refusing to give up.

"No, you can't," Optimus chuckled.

Every time Optimus could feel the little fox cub was managing to pull herself free, he would simply take hold of her long, thick, bushy tail and gently pull her right back down within his bear hug, keeping her trapped.

"Ha ha! I gotcha," he said, grinning.

Foxy laughed and giggled happily, squirming within Optimus' large, muscular arms as the gorilla used a free hand to tickle the exposed furry belly and sides of the little fox cub.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Please, stop it," Foxy giggled. "It's really tickly."

"Cootchie, cootchie cootchie cootchie coo," Optimus teased, "you can't escape. Cootchie cootchie coo."

"Yes, I can," Foxy giggled.

With her last ounce of strength, she succeeded in manoeuvring herself around within Optimus' tight bear hug so she ended up facing him. The silverback gorilla literally rolled around on the floor, roaring with the happiest and most playful laughter the Maximals had ever heard in their lives as he and the little fox continued to tickle each other, both determined never to surrender.

"Come on, big bot. Get her. It's just a little fox," Cheetor called out teasingly to the Maximal leader.

"Hah! Look who's talking?!" exclaimed Rattrap to Cheetor.

"Shut up, Rattrap," said Cheetor, grinning.

Even Dinobot let out a few secret chuckles from a safe distance.

After a few more minutes of their playful tickle fight, the little fox cub could finally take no more. She just couldn't win against Optimus' incredible strength, no matter how fast she was. Optimus laughed as she scrambled up to his face and nuzzled him, giving him a few licks of affection and surrender. The two of them now lay on the ground exhausted with big smiles on their faces. Foxy lay across Optimus' belly, panting and still giggling.

"Heh heh heh! I'm…aha ha ha…I'm really too old for these kinda games," Optimus chuckled through his panting.

"Yeah. I could feel your suffering from over here," Rhinox joked, chuckling.

Foxy smiled and looked around at all the Maximals. "Does anyone else wanna play?"

"NO!" Every cried out in unison, startling the little fox cub and causing Optimus to laugh.

"Playtime's over now, kiddo," said Rattrap, "we're all tired and we want to take a nap."

Fortunately, after all the fun and games, Foxy too was now feeling sleepy. Nudging her way underneath one of Optimus' muscular arms, the little fox curled herself up into a ball on top of his belly. Smiling, the gorilla gave the little fox cub a few more, very light tickles as a sign of affection, causing her to give out faint giggles and squeaks. By now, everyone was beginning to doze off into a peaceful afternoon nap.

"Optimus," Foxy spoke, quietly.

"Hmm?

"Will I ever be able to transform into robot mode?" she asked.

"Of course, you will, Foxy," Optimus spoke, reassuringly, petting the little fox's ears. "You're still very young…younger than Cheetor. In time, you'll learn. I promise. Now, rest. You need all the energy you can get."

"Okay," Foxy yawned.

Cuddling up to the silverback gorilla and feeling safe and protected, the little fox soon joined Optimus and her fellow-Maximals in a peaceful, afternoon slumber.

* * *

Well, there you all go. Hopefully you all enjoyed that and like my new little friend, Foxy the little female red fox. If you do, please feel free to make your vote that I'm just about to make on my front page in a few minutes time.

Happy, positive and constructive (not destructive) criticism and reviews only please.

Also, I respectfully ask everyone that you please, DO NOT copy and steal anything of my stories. If there is anything of mine you wish to use in your stories, please ASK for my permission first. Otherwise, please come up with your own ideas and spoken dialogue for your stories. Thank you all for your understanding.


End file.
